pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon
.]] Not to be confused with Moon (Pygmy) of the Pocket God Comics. The Moon, known as the Crescent Moon to distinguish it from its alternate forms, is a satellite in the Sky found in the Pocket God World. It was added in Ep 6: And on the 7th Day, Rest! and as henceforth appeared in Pocket God Facebook (Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial) and Pocket God: Journey To Uranus (Journey To Uranus Episode 2: Electric Booga-Loo). Pocket God To determine the time of day, you must drag the Sun down below the horizon past sunset) and night time will come and the moon will fly into the sky. The Pygmies will then sleep. To make it day again, you drag the moon up above the horizon. Vampirism As of Ep 10: Hi Dracula!, if you double-tap the moon a Vampire Bat will be summoned which proceeds to inflict a random Pygmy with vampirism, creating a Vampire Pygmy. Alternate Moon Forms: *'Man in the Moon' - Alternate Skin (Halloween Skin Pack) *'Ringed Planet' - Alternate Skin (Alien World Skin Pack) *'Moonvader 1' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Moonvader 2' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Moonvader 3' - Alternate Skin (Retro Gamer Skin Pack) *'Rune 1 '- Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Rune 2' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Rune 3' - Alternate Skin (Medieval Skin Pack) *'Fishmas Moon' - Alternate Skin (Fishmas Skin Pack) *'Tsuki (Moon)' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Ying and Yang' - Alternate Skin (Japanese Skin Pack) *'Royal Crown' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Ben Franklin' - Alternate Skin (Pimp Skin Pack) *'Pepperoni Pizza' - Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Pocket God Sign - '''Alternate Skin (Mafia Skin Pack) *'Stadium Lights '- Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) *'Pennant '- Alternate Skin (Superbowl Skin Pack) Pocket God Facebook ''Main Article: Lunar Phases The moon was introduced in the first release of the Facebook version, Facebook Ep. 1: Pocket God, antisocial. The moon is given even more features in the form of Lunar Phases. This god power allows the player to change the way the moon appears, which affects the pygmies. There are four total phases of the moon and they are the following: Full Moon (which causes the Pygmies to howl like wolves), First Quarter (which causes Pygmies to do a strange dance), Third Quarter (causing the Pygmies to sleep), and New Moon (which causes the pygmies to take out a match and light up their Torches.) Fullmoon.png|Full Moon phase Thirdquarter.png|Third Quarter phase Newmoon.png|New Moon phase Firstquarter1.png|First Quarter phase Pocket God: Journey To Uranus Introduced in Journey To Uranus Episode 2: Electric Booga-Loo on the planet Earth, it is the same as the Pocket God version (dragging the sun below and the moon appears at the top of the sky) but has a more realistic, moon-like appearance in terms of coloring and surface features, like craters. On Uranus, there are two crescent moons in the sky that can be rotated around to the top and the bottom of the screen. moonuranus.PNG|Moon from Earth Uranusmoon.jpg|Moons of Uranus Trivia *Though the Moon is seen in the sky from Earth it is not floating around in Outer Space like it should be in Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus